A Little Bit of Happiness
by Davichi
Summary: A little one-shot- Olivia is a young woman working two jobs just trying to get her bills paid when she come across a lost dog. This is a short story about Cas who is turned into a dog and the woman who takes care of him. Castiel/OC


**This is a simple one-shot story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**A Little Bit of Happiness**

She hurries as she carries a tray of heavy food towards her table. "I hope you all enjoy the food," She says with a cheesy smile as she spots another customer's sodas becoming low. She rushes over and refills the drinks and bounces from table to table bringing receipts, taking receipts, bringing change, taking orders, going into the kitchen, coming out, tonight is an incredibly busy night especially for Olivia's third night as a waitress.

"You worked hard," Lizzy says as she offers Olivia a cigarette,

"No thanks," She says wrinkling her nose slightly, "I don't smoke," Lizzy shrugs and lights her cigarette,

"I'll see you tomorrow," She says as the older woman heads down the street towards her car.

Olivia waves good-bye and stuffs her hands into her jacket's pockets as she heads down the street towards her own apartment. Tomorrow morning she needs to be at Starbucks at six and then back at the restaurant at five, Olivia groans out loud tomorrow is going to be one bitch.

A droplet of water lands on her nose, just great.

The rain pours down in sheaths within a minute. By now she is soaked through her jacket and sweater that there is no point in running. The dark streets become blurry from the rain, a soft whimper causes her ears to perk.

Olivia stops in her tracks and peers down into a wide alleyway spotting a dog. "Hey there," She says softly as she takes a step closer, the dog cowers away. Olivia extends her hand, "I'm not going to hurt you." She tries assuring the dog and crouches down.

The dog is soaked to the bone, there is no collar around its neck, and there is a deep cut on one of its front legs. She extends her hand out again and smiles at the Australian Shepherd. "I live really close, how about I bring you inside my home and I can get that wound cleaned up?" She asks the dog who looks up at her with dark blue eyes.

It extends its nose and sniffs once before licking the tips of her fingers. Olivia smiles as she slowly leans in and lifts the dog into her arms. "Geez, your bigger than I thought." She huffs as she adjusts the dog so his head peers over her shoulders and she cradles his bottom.

She begins a speed walk down the street and up to her apartment building and sets the dog down to unlock the door. "I hope you like cats." She says down to the dog and lifts him back up into her arms and enters the warmth of her little apartment.

She sets the dog down and hurries into her dryer and pulls out towels and places them onto her small couch and helps the dog onto it. "Let's see this wound." She says gently as she reaches for his paw. The dog growls slightly and pulls away. Olivia frowns, "You want me to help you don't you?" She stares into the dog's eyes and the two begin a stare off.

Olivia can feel her eyes begin to water and she blinks, "Fine, you probably know I'll do a terrible job huh? I'll call Madie over, she's a vet."

An hour later Madie knocks on Olivia's door. "Could you stop picking up stray animals?" The curvaceous woman scolds her friend. Olivia smiles sheepishly,

"Sorry, I just can't help it."

Madie looks down at the dog and at his wound before beginning to disinfect it and bandage it up. "Are there any other wounds?" Madie asks Olivia and the dog rolls onto its side as if understanding what Madie had asked. She looks at the dogs chest and spots another large cut. "Poor thing," She mutters as she treats that wound as well.

"He's a lovely dog, very well behaved he must have been abandoned by his owner, no stray dog is that obedient. He also isn't that thin, I would say he has been on the streets for only two days at the most, there are no signs of fleas or ticks either." Madie says to Olivia as the two woman take a seat at the small kitchen table.

"Thanks Madie, I owe you one." Olivia says smiling as she leads her friend out. "Well it's just you and me buddy." She says to the dog, "You're probably thirsty or hungry right." She looks over at the dog, his hair almost completely dry by now.

She brings over a bowl of water and some dog food that Madie had brought over. "You have pretty hair," She whispers as she pets the animals shaggy dark brown hair. The dog sits up and begins to lap at the water.

She watches the dog slowly eat some kibble before plopping back onto the blanket, its eyes meet her gaze and she becomes uncomfortable almost as if a person is looking into her soul. She looks away as she heads over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Olivia stands under the hot cascade of water, she needs to find a real job soon. Rubbing the shampoo into her hair and scalp she quickly finishes up and changes into her sweatpants and large t-shirt. She exits the steaming bathroom and notices the dog isn't on the couch.

"I should name you," She says as she sits down and rests her head on the couch her eyes peering into the dog's sad ones. "What about Mocha?" She suggests and watches the dog wrinkle its nose, "Wow, who knew a dog could make that kind of face, so Mocha is out." She laughs as she scratches behind the dog's ears. "Toby? That's a good male dog name." The dog makes a huffing nose, "Okay so not Toby, then what do I call you? It'd be a lot easier if you told me your name but since you can't talk I'm going to name you Casey." She says, "You remind me of my old friend from middle school he had dark blue eyes and dark hair like you do."

Casey makes no reply and Olivia giggles again, "You're such a good dog, do you want to sleep on my bed?" Casey says nothing and Olivia grabs one of the blankets off the ground, "Okay well it gets cold in my apartment," She explains and covers the dog slightly before heading into her bedroom.

Her alarm goes off the annoying ringing wakes her instantly. She hits the dismiss button on her phone as she rubs her eyes as she rolls over and is met with her cat Honey's chubby body. The cat makes a meowing sound in annoyance, "Sorry," Olivia mutters as she sits up and cracks open her eyes noticing a large dog lying on the edge of her bed.

She smiles pleased that Casey decided to join her last night. She glances at the time, she still has half an hour before she needs to leave. Tossing off the blankets she heads into the bathroom to get ready for her first job.

Casey opens his eyes and watches as the young woman rushes into the bathroom. He yawns and closes his eyes.

Olivia applies some powder foundation and some mascara before hurrying into the kitchen to pour herself some cereal. "Honey," Olivia calls as she pours her cat her food, and picks up Casey's empty bowl of food and water, "Casey, breakfast." She hollers as she fixes her dog's food too.

Honey saunters in first, her impressively fat orange tabby cat licks her paws before jumping onto the counter to eat her food. "Try to eat less Honey you're on a diet remember, so make this food last for the entire day." She warns her cat and notices Casey limping in.

"It seems you two got along alright last night." She says to Casey who begins to munch on his food as she begins to eat her Honey nut Cherrios, "I'm going to need to take you to the animal shelter today, your owners must be worried that your missing."

She sighs softly, as she spots the time, "Time for work you guys, Casey here's the door to the lawn, you can use the dogy door so please please please take care of your business outside." She says as she unlocks the dogy door and heads out.

Casey finishes his breakfast and looks up to see Honey staring at him, her tail twitching slightly. He looks away bored by the feline and heads over to the dogy door and into the very small backyard. He isn't sure this even counts as a backyard, it is just some grass, but he takes care of his business as she requested and heads back inside.

He is going to need to figure out how he will be able to return to his original form. The young woman, who he has yet to catch her name, is very nice even for a human. Her apartment is tiny, and hardly furnished, but the little picture frames that line the walls, and the random knick knacks make her place seem cozy.

Olivia wishes goodbye to her coworkers and parks her car before running into her apartment. Not a sight of any pee or poo anywhere, Casey is on his side under the sunlight that streams through her window. She smiles as she approaches the lethargic dog, "Hey Casey, I need to take you to the shelter now," She says, "Thank you for not making a mess in my apartment, if only Honey listened as well as you did." She jokes as she lifts the dog in her arms.

"There hasn't been anyone who has filed a missing dog that looks like him." The vet says, "He is a very well trained animal, his teeth are nearly perfect, his fur is well kept, I'm surprised someone would have abandoned him."

"So what do I do?" She asks as she gently strokes Casey's fur,

"Well you can keep him, he seems to like you very much and if someone does come looking we will give you a call." He says, Olivia thanks him and takes Casey back into her car.

"Hey Casey, do you mind staying with me?" She asks the dog that is lying in the back of her old car. "You know I kinda hope I can keep you. You seem to understand me especially when I talk. I talk to Honey but she ignores me most of the time." Olivia falls silent noticing Casey's eyes are closed, she falls silent and drives back home.

After a long shift at the restaurant, Olivia drags her feet into her apartment, her body beyond exhaustion. Casey's ears twitch as he hears Olivia unlock the door, he opens his eyes and sees her enter her home, her eyes heavy with sleep.

She heads straight for her bed and falls asleep within a minute her body hits the plush bed. Casey brings himself to his four legs and limps over into the bedroom. He tilts his head, why would she work herself past exhaustion?

Casey manages to get onto the bed and he curls up beside the human.

Hours pass by, and soon the sun is beginning to peak from the horizon. Olivia rolls over the urge to pee becoming too strong. Sluggishly she heads into the bathroom and relives her bladder and washes her hands.

Her eyes stare back at the medium length flat, oily hair, her dull brown eyes, outlined by the bags that are evidence of her hard work. "Lovely," She mutters as she peels off her work pants and shirt and grabs a long T-shirt off the bathroom floor and crawls back in bed.

Casey watches the human throw herself under the covers and relax back in her bed. "Life must be pretty nice for you." Olivia whispers as she rolls onto her side and strokes Casey's back. "Don't need to worry about bills, taxes, paying for your mother's bail, having to work for long hours just to maintain a small living space." She kisses the dog's forehead, "But then again you can't get your own food, and do the fun things us humans can do."

Casey shifts closer to Olivia, his head resting on her hip bone. "You know, things have gotten weird." She says softly as she gently scratches his ears, "One of my coworkers went missing, it seems that the death rates and disappearances have totally increased in the past five years, weird huh?"

Casey makes a snorting sound almost as if he is scoffing, humans have no idea how bad the world has become. Olivia rolls onto her side and curls her body as she stares into Casey's eyes, "You know what, I think you may be a lot smarter than you let on." She says with a warm smile, a loud meowing alerts her. "Oh shoot, you must be hungry," She says realizing she hasn't fed either of her pets yet.

She throws off the covers and pours the food for Honey who gives her the stink eye for providing her dinner so late, while Casey remains on the bed. "Aren't you hungry?" She asks Casey who makes no reply, "Okay well night Casey." She says as she shuts off her lamp and snuggles back into bed.

Casey listens to her steady breathing, he needs to find Sam and Dean, in his current form he is hidden from Raphael for the moment. He yawns as he falls back asleep enjoying the peaceful life of a dog.

As the days move forward, Casey finds himself becoming more intrigued with the human who has adopted him, and eventually learns her name is Olivia. She works most of the time, has little to no social life, but even with all of this she is able to maintain a happy demeanor. How she is able to do this is a mystery to the dog and for a while he believes she can only express kindness and strength until trouble comes around.

Olivia is brewing a fresh pot of coffee, she has a few hours before her shift at the restaurant and she intends to use the time to catch up on her shows and enjoy the peace and quiet. "Well Casey what should we watch first tonight? There's Dexter, Game of Thrones, or Modern Family?"

She smiles as she goes through her DVR and selects Game of Thrones, "I have to catch up before the next season starts" she explains and there is a loud knock on her door.

Olivia sets down the remote and opens the door, her smiling face falls as she stares at the older man. "What are you doing here." She says her voice hard and cold, feeling the tension in the room, Casey lifts his head.

The older man of forty pushes into her apartment, the man is tall over six foot and well built for a man his age. "Where is she?" He growls, alcohol fanning off his breath, his eyes frantically looking over Olivia's apartment.

"Get out, I don't know how you found me but you need to leave." Olivia orders, "My mother stopped coming to me years ago."

The man, one of Olivia's mother's boyfriends growls, "Listen here bitch, she owes me two thousand dollars and I'm here to collect."

Olivia controls her shaking body, "Dan you better leave now or I'm going to call the police." She warns just before Dan lifts his large muscular arm and slaps her across the face, sending Olivia to the ground.

Casey leaps off the couch and growls at Dan, his lips peeling back to show his sharp canines. Tears sting her eyes as she can feel blood on her lip and cheek throbbing in pain. Dan laughs at Casey as he finds Olivia's purse and searches for her wallet.

"Get the fuck out." Olivia shouts as she throws her coffee cup at the man, the cup shattering and the hot liquid burning him.

Dan howls in pain as the coffee scolds his face, neck, and soaks part of his shirt. She doesn't waste another second as she bolts for the door, "Casey!" She calls and the dog is at her heels.

"You're not going anywhere," Dan growls and in one bound he tackles Olivia to the ground, her face smashes into her wood floor. Casey barks viciously as he sinks his teeth into the man's leg, ripping into his flesh.

Dan screams in pain and kicks the dog off his body. "Son of a bitch," He hollers as he sends a powerful kick to Casey's ribs causing the animal to fly through the air. "I was going to let you off easy," He growls as his meaty hands dig into Olivia's scalp and he lifts her up.

She yelps in pain as she begins to flail her limbs trying to scratch, kick, do anything to Dan but he throws her against the wall as if she is nothing but a sack of potatoes. "You know, you look a lot like her." He whispers huskily into her ear, "A willing slut." Her blood runs cold and fear takes over her entire body.

Dan licks his lips as he rips open her blouse admiring the lacey bra and his hands roam over her skin. Olivia screams as she sends a punch, her knuckles coming into contact with his nose. "You bitch!" He shouts and a sends a powerful punch to her head.

Her head swims as she struggles to hold onto her consciousness. Dan laughs as his hands begin to painfully grab and knead her breasts, "How old are you now? Twenty six?" He says as he yanks down her jeans, "You're going to enjoy this." He hisses as he begins to unbuckle his own belt but screams in pain as Casey sinks his teeth into his shoulder. "Fucking dog!" He shouts as he grabs onto Casey's neck and throws him off his body.

Olivia can hear the yelps from Casey as Dan begins beating the dog up then a loud knocking on the door before she falls unconscious.

* * *

She awakens in a hospital room. The doctor explains that one of her neighbors heard the shouts and her screams and rushed over, Dan had ran out the backdoor and hopped over the fence, the police caught him and he is in custody.

"What about Casey?" Olivia asks her face in pain just from speaking.

"He's at the vet being fixed up from the beating."

The next day she is discharged, Madie and Tori cleaned up her apartment while she was in the hospital and even added an extra lock on her door. "How you feeling sweetie?" Madie asks as she helps Olivia back into her apartment.

"Fine." Olivia whispers,

"I'm going to bring Casey back later tonight, okay?" Madie says softly as she gives her best friend a warm hug before leaving.

"I'll make you some tea," Tori says as she heads into the kitchen.

That night Tori offered to stay with Olivia but Olivia refused saying that Tori has that big shift at the hospital.

Casey lies beside Olivia who is staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes begin to blur from the tears. Casey's ears twitch at the sound of Olivia's sniffles and sobs. He shifts closer and licks her hand in a comforting manor.

"Thank you," Olivia says as she wipes her tears, "You protected me," She whispers as she wraps her arms around her dog. "That's more than anyone has ever done for me."

Casey rests his wet nose on the girl's shoulder letting himself be hugged as she continues to cry. His heart beating against his chest, he should have done more, he should have killed that man for hurting her. His own venomous anger towards Dan surprises Casey, he shouldn't be having such strong emotions towards a human. "I love you Casey, you're the best dog." She confesses as she kisses his nose and forces her body to relax and eventually fall asleep.

The next morning, Casey can see the damage done to her body. His eyes take in the deep purple and yellow bruises on her face and her busted lip. A growl rumbles in his chest as that protective sensation takes control.

Olivia groans as she reaches over and pats Casey's head, "Shh," She grumbles as she rolls over and drifts back to sleep.

There is a knock on her door, and she groans as she pulls herself out of the bed and opens the door. "Whoa," A deep voice says as his partner a taller man elbows him, "Uh...are you Olivia Penning?"

Casey's ears stick up, that voice, he hurries off the bed as fast as his injured body can go and sees Dean and Sam.

Dean eyes the frail woman before him taking in the large ugly bruises on her face, "Yes," She says eyeing the two well dressed men.

"We are with the FBI and want to talk with you about your coworkers a Danielle Anderson and Natalie Reyes." Sam explains,

Olivia licks her lips and opens her door wider allowing the agents into her apartment. Casey begins to whine at Dean and Sam trying to get their attention.

"Did you and your dog get into an accident?" Sam asks noticing the bandages around Casey.

Olivia winces slightly as she takes a seat on the rug, across from the agents who take a seat on her small couch, Casey jumping into Dean's lap. "Um...kinda, my mom's old boyfriend came by," She says softly, "But your here about Danielle and Natalie, can I get you some coffee or tea?"

"No thank you," Sam says politely eyeing the dog who is staring at Dean intently.

"Casey, get down." Olivia orders but is surprised when he ignores her. She stands up and picks up the dog, "Sorry he doesn't act this way around people." She apologizes as she holds onto his collar keeping him off Dean.

"What can I say, animals love me." Dean jokes lightheartedly. "Were either of your friends acting strangely before their disappearance? Did you notice anything weird?"

Olivia shrugs, "Danielle was her usual self, bossing everyone around. I complimented her new tattoo she got behind her ear and she snapped at me saying that she would never get a tattoo."

The brothers become interested remembering that there wasn't a tattoo on either of the women's bodies when they visited the morgue. "Do you remember what it looked like?" Sam asks, Olivia nods slowly, "Do you think you could draw it for us."

"Sure but my artistic ability is really lacking." She says as she takes Sam's pad and pen and begins her cruel sketch of the strange symbol. Casey hurries out of the living room and heads for Olivia's bedroom dragging her clothes around.

"Did you notice if Natalie had the same tattoo?" Dean asks and Olivia shakes her head,

"No, Natalie always wore her hair extensions."

Dean scrunches his nose, "Why do women wear those things?" He comments more to Sam who shrugs,

"Don't ask me, I don't get it either...here you go." She hands Sam his pad back.

"This is great, thanks." Sam says as he and Dean stand up. "Thank you for your cooperation Miss Penning." Sam says as he shakes her hand.

"No problem," She says happily and notices a dark brown blur run past her. "Casey?" She says and she watches as her dog grabs onto Dean's pant leg and drags him into her room. "Casey stop it!" She shouts as she runs after her dog but her bedroom door is slammed into her face.

Dean stares stunned as Casey kicks the door shut in front of his owners face and presses his paw into the lock. "Whoa there buddy," Dean says as Casey turns his dark blue eyes onto Dean. "I haven't done anything alright."

Casey struts over to a line of T-shirts and takes a seat behind them. "What the hell?" Dean whispers as he looks down: there are five shirts each layered on top of the other so the letters are the only thing standing out. The first tshirt has a large cursive C, the second shirt covers the rest of the word and is followed by a capital block letter A, and another shirt is covering the rest of whatever the A spells and there is a short S until all the shirts read CASTIEL.

Dean's dark green eyes look up at the dark brown Australian shepherd, "Cas?" He asks and the dog barks happily.

"Dean?" Sam shouts out from the other room.

Dean hurries over to the door and opens it, "Are you okay?" Olivia asks looking over Dean not seeing any bite marks.

"Yeah, he just wanted to show me something that's all." Dean says quickly as he urges his brother to the front door. "Thanks for having us," He says over his shoulder and shuts the door leaving a very confused Olivia.

"Casey!" Olivia growls as she storms into her bedroom, the t-shirts that once spelled out Castiel are now all piled up with him lying on the pile. "What has gotten into you?" She says as she begins scolding her dog.

* * *

"You're telling me that her dog put together t-shirts that spelled out Castiel." Sam says in disbelief as the brothers enter their motel room.

"Yeah, dude I think it's really Cas, he's somehow turned into a dog." Dean says still not able to believe it himself.

"So what do we do? I mean we can't just break into her house and steal her dog, did you see those bruises someone really beat her up, and it seems Cas tried protecting her." Sam points out,

"Bigger question how do we turn him back to a human?" Dean also questions, "Let's get this hunt done then we can deal with dogy Cas."

* * *

Olivia applies makeup on her bruises, hiding most of the damage. "How do I look?" She asks as she turns to show Casey her face. "Better right?" She asks as she takes another look at her reflection, "Sort of better..." The ugly bruises are mostly hidden behind the thick mask of makeup. She can't afford to miss anymore days of work. She raises the volume to her stereo and continues to sing loudly her voice blending with the blasting music.

Casey watches Olivia carefully, the way she bounces around to the upbeat song and keeps a smile on her face. Now that Dean and Sam know where he is, he's going to have to leave this little apartment he has come to know as home. He doesn't want to admit it but he's going to miss her, a lot. She took time out of what little breaks she has to walk him through the large park, she played with him, fed him, and gave him love. It's only been a little over a week but he has even come to like her obese cat Honey.

"Are you sad?" Olivia asks noticing Casey's eyes.

He lifts his head surprised that is able to read his emotions so well. Olivia jumps on the bed beside Casey, "Do your wounds hurt?" She asks softly and watches as Casey shakes his head, "Okay well then what are you sad about?"

Olivia says goodbye to Casey as she heads to the restaurant to begin her shift. "My name is Olivia how can I help you today sir?" She asks the middle aged man.

"A cup of coffee to start," He says politely, his light blue eyes twinkling as he takes in Olivia's appearance. He can see the heavy makeup that hides her bruises, and the cut on her lip is still slightly visible. What a perfect target.

"Sure thing," She says with a smile as she heads into the kitchen to get a fresh cup of coffee.

Meanwhile, Casey sits up hearing someone messing with the locks on the front door. He limps off the bed and heads over but recognizes the scent, Dean and Sam.

"Hey Cas," Dean whispers as he opens the door to see the dog sitting patiently. "Come on let's go," He says and Casey takes one last glance behind him before following behind Sam's heels.

"Is everything tasting okay?" Olivia asks the man who grins at her,

"Everything is perfect you are wonderful waitress." He compliments,

"Thank you," She says happily and returns to her other tables.

After her shift, Olivia pulls on her jacket and heads out, "Oh hi Mr. Smith," She says surprised to see the elder man.

"I just wanted to thank you again Miss Olivia, when my grandkids come and visit I'll definitely bring them to this restaurant." Mr. Smith says as he holds out his hand,

"Ah you're too kind," She says and shakes his hand, not realizing that the sweet old man Mr. Smith is implanting a poison into her blood. "Have a nice night." He says as he heads down the street.

Olivia smiles as she enters her apartment, "Casey I brought you some left over steak for dinner." She calls out, "Casey?" She calls out again, the pretty Australian Shepherd does not come out.

She becomes worried and looks in her bedroom, "Casey?" She calls out not seeing him lying on her bed or in the bathroom or in the backyard. Panic pumps through her veins, where could he have gone?

* * *

"That symbol that Olivia drew for us was actually a mark of sorts used by a half witch half demon. They are very rare and only come out to feed once every decade." Sam explains as he shows Dean his laptop screen, "They typically pray on damaged humans."

"Damaged?" Dean questions as he scrolls through all the research.

"From the past two victims in this town, they both had physical abuse." Sam explains,

"Well how do we find this halfing?" Dean asks, "Would you stop whining." He says to Cas who seems to want to tell them something. "Are you hungry?" Dean turns to his younger brother, "Go feed the dog,"

Sam rolls his eyes and stands up, looking for the dog food he bought and pours some for Cas. "He seems to like young woman in their late twenties, the first two were from the cafe, we'll need to scope the cafe." Sam says solidifying their game plan.

The next morning Olivia feels better than she has felt in a long time. She throws her hair up into a high pony tail and skips out of her apartment with flyers about her missing dog. "You seem happy," Sean notices as a bright Olivia enters the busy cafe.

"Is it so weird for me to be happy?" She asks teasingly as she picks up a coffee cup and begins her barista job.

"No, you're always happy, I mean you seem genuinely happy." He adds, "What can I get for you this morning?" He asks the next customer.

Olivia smacks his head playfully as she focuses on her work. About three hours into her shift she is let off for her break and spots two familiar men. "Hey, how's the case going?" She asks with a huge grin on her face.

"Good, your face looks better." Dean says and Sam kicks his brother under the table,

"Excuse him, he doesn't have a filter." Sam says sending his brother a glare. Olivia laughs,

"Don't worry about it, can I get you guys anything, you're sitting in a coffee shop without any coffee." She points out snickering. "Let me guess..." She begins as she taps her finger to her lips and points at Dean, "An americano, black, and for you...a Chai Tea?"

Both brothers make surprised faces, "How'd you know?" Dean asks.

Olivia laughs again, "I mean you are obviously the more manly one, you wouldn't ever drink a girly drink, and you seem more sensitive and understanding." Dean smirks,

"See Sammy even she knows I'm the real man." Sam rolls his eyes as he pulls out his wallet,

"It's on me today." She says as she heads over and prepares their drinks softly humming to herself and brings the two drinks over. "Enjoy boys." She says as she heads out to put up the flyers.

"Nice girl." Dean says as he sips his drink, "Damn she makes some good jo," He says licking his lips.

Olivia goes through the town placing the flyers in as many places as possible before having to return to her work. "You worked hard as usual Olivia," Keith their manager says with a smile as he lets her off early.

She opens her mail and runs a hand through her hair, she's going to have to pull a double shift, she needs to cover the hospital bills and the veterinary bills. She looks around her empty apartment, and sadness overtakes her, she really misses Casey.

That night she snuggles with an unwilling Honey, a few tears escaping her eyes. With her strange happy attitude her feelings for the disappearance of Casey never emerged until now. How could he have disappeared? Did he run away? She checked the backyard and there was no sign of a dug hole under the gate.

She rolls onto her side dragging her irate cat with her, "Oh shut up Honey," She mumbles, "I know you miss him too."

That night she has a dream, Casey is running towards her, she bends down wanting to hug the dog but he parts his lips, "Run," He tells her. She doesn't question him as she turns around and sprints the other way through the darkness, Casey beside her.

In her dream she knows something is wrong, something is chasing her. She frantically looks down and finds Casey gone. "Casey!" She shouts in the darkness and stops running, "Casey!" She screams his name and then it catches up to her.

She feels pain, more pain than she has ever felt before. Her heart squeezes, her lungs shrivel, and every inch of her body feels as if something is ripping her apart and sucking her up through a straw.

Olivia jolts up, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. She is back in her room, Casey is gone, and no one is after her. She shivers as she remembers the dream. "Honey, I think I should skip work today." She whispers to her cat who meows in response. "I know you're hungry." She says as she fills the bowl with the cat kibble and some wet food, "Today is your lucky day, missy." She giggles as she strokes her cat before heading into the bathroom to take a shower and head over to the restaurant.

"How are we supposed to find this thing?" Dean growls impatiently.

"He must have marked his next victim by now," Sam points out, as he carefully watches the young woman walk in and out of the cafe.

"So what are we supposed to go up to every twenty something woman asking if we can look behind their ears for a tattoo?" Dean asks sarcastically and Sam ignores his brothers comment.

"Let's get some dinner, I'm starving." Dean says as they find a cozy restaurant.

"Hi I'm Tiffany and I'll be your waitress today." Tiffany says eyeing the men with a cat like grin.

"Hello Tiffany," Dean says admiring the woman's chest.

"Dean!" Sam says as his eyes follow Olivia who is heading out of the restaurant tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, the symbol barely showing, but he still caught it. "Sorry Miss we need to go," Sam says as he hurries out of the booth trying to catch up to the woman he saw.

"Hey!" Sam calls out as he runs up to the young woman and grabs her shoulder.

Olivia turns around her heart skipping a beat when a strong hand grabs her shoulder. "Agent Dillard?" She says her eyes wide with shock.

"Olivia?" Dean says as he catches up to his brother.

"Can we look at your ears?" Sam asks watching Olivia's face contort into confusion.

"Excuse me?" She asks as she touches her ears protectively, "My ears?"

"I know this sounds weird but we just need to make sure about something." Sam says giving her the puppy dog look. Olivia hesitates but turns around and Sam tentatively pushes her hair to the side, and behind her ear is the symbol. The brothers exchange glances,

"Did you get a tattoo by any chance?" Dean asks knowing that she hasn't.

"No, why?" She asks as she touches her ears, "What's going on?"

"You're going to have to trust us." Sam says, "We need to talk in private."

* * *

"I'm sorry...you're saying that I'm the target of a half witch half demon that wants to suck my youth and soul to sustain his or her life." Olivia repeats staring at the two fake federal agents.

"Yep, that's about it." Dean says clapping his hands together, "Now we need you to come with us to our motel so we can keep you safe."

Olivia looks from one brother to the other, "Get out." She says as she stands up and points to her door.

"Olivia, please you are in real danger here." Sam pleads.

"I don't know where this tattoo came from and sure it's weird but I'm not going to some motel with you two for all I know you are serial rapists." She points out crossing her arms over her chest.

"What if Casey was with us?" Dean asks knowing exactly that Casey is very important to her.

"You stole Casey?" She asks flabbergasted. "You stole my dog." She repeats livid now.

"He's not a dog, he's an angel." Dean says taking a step back watching her pick up the glass cup. "He's at the motel room right now."

Somehow Olivia winds up in the back of Dean's Impala and outside the motel room. She will never do something this stupid ever again she promises herself. "Casey!" She cries out with glee as she sees the dog lying on one of the beds and runs to it.

Castiel lifts his head his eyes widen in horror, what is Olivia doing here? He lurches away from her and sends a growl at Dean and Sam, why did they bring her here?

"Geez Cas, relax the only reason why she's here is because she's the next victim." He tells the snarling dog, "We checked behind her ear she's got the mark."

Castiel stops his growling, and turns to look at Olivia, she's the next victim? Olivia stares into Castiel's eyes, "Are you really an angel?" She asks softly, and he bows his head almost in despair.

"Hey," Dean nudges Sam, "Looks like Cas has a little puppy love," He laughs at his lame joke, while Sam sighs heavily,

"Let's figure out how to kill this Halfling okay?" Sam says.

Castiel jumps back onto the bed and sits on his hind legs looking at Olivia, "I knew you were too smart to be a dog." She jokes as she reaches out and touches his ears. "Wow, this is too hard to believe." She says, "I mean angels, demons, did I enter Charmed?"

"Sweetie trust me witches are total pain in the ass, and they aren't nearly as hot as Alyssa Milano." Dean says over his shoulder as he grabs a beer and begins looking through a very ancient looking book.

"Charming huh?" She whispers to Castiel smiling, "Well I'm just glad you aren't on the streets again. I was really worried."

That night Olivia heads into the bathroom, and splashes water onto her face, her mind still unable to fully comprehend where she is as she wipes her face with the towel Mr. Smith is standing behind her in the reflection.

Olivia has just enough time to gasp before he grabs her.

* * *

Castiel leaps off the bed at the sound of Olivia's gasp and her scent disappears. He begins to bark and scratch at the door.

"What?" Dean says as he rolls out of bed. "Sam get up, Olivia is missing." The eldest brother pulls on his jacket and grabs his shot gun while Sam rolls out of bed.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Sam asks, "We know that he will need to feed on her once he completes his ritual which requires the moon to be at a direct angel."

Dean watches as Cas begins sniffing the bathroom, "You said he needs to be surrounded by nature, the most nature you can get in this town is down by the forest on the outskirts of town. Let's start there."

* * *

She awakens to find herself lying on something cold, and hard, the jagged edges digging into her flesh. She tries move her body to an upright positing but nothing happens, she tries to open her eyes but they won't even budge.

Pure panic fills her as she realizes that she can't move a single part of her body. "Olivia!" She can hear her name echoing off the walls? Where is she?

Dean and Sam run through the mouth of the cave, the only source of light coming from a large expansive opening at the top of the cave but as the boys try to cross into the ring, an invisible force stops them. "Olivia!" Sam shouts as the brothers stare at the seemingly unconscious girl lying on a slab of rock under the shinning moonlight.

"This will all be over soon." A voice whispers into her ear, a very familiar voice.

Dean pulls out his gun and aims it at Mr. Smith who is hovering over Olivia's body and begins firing, his bullets being absorbed by the barrier. "Shit," He curses as he spots the various markings done in blood that is keeping anything human out.

Castiel charges through the barrier growling with anger. Olivia wouldn't die. The sweet, caring woman who took him in and helped everyone around her is too good of a person to die this way.

The brothers watch in shock as the dog easily passes through the barrier.

If she could scream her voice would be raw by now. The pain is so intense she feels as if someone is digging deep and slowly taking out her organs, pulling at her muscles, and peeling her skin off. She just wants to die, someone put her out of this misery.

Castiel can see her soul being absorbed and all he can see is red. He needs to save her.

And just like that his body morphs back into his hosts form, he is no longer Casey the dog but he is back in Jimmy's body. He grabs Mr. Smith's face in his hand, Castiel's dark eyes burning with rage as he allows his holy power to encase the Halfling, burning him from the inside out.

A loud scream fills her ears and then a tingling in her fingertips and toes spreads throughout her body. She groans as someone gently picks her up and for a mere second she can feel the wind through her hair.

Castiel appears in Olivia's apartment, the building looking different with color. He sets the paralyzed woman on her bed. The angel can hear the bell around Honey's neck as the cat comes in and leaps onto the bed, her eyes staring into his, the cat's tail twitches in a knowing way as she watches the angel lean over Olivia.

Olivia's body is slowly coming back to life, she urges her eyelids to open, the familiar fuzzy blanket beneath her means she is back in her room. She can feel someone press their lips softly against her forehead, and all she see's are blue eyes.

The same blue eyes that she looked into countless times for the past week. Casey's dark blue eyes. "Casey?" She whispers her voice coarse as she realizes that it isn't her dog but a handsome man.

She reaches her hand out and her fingertips touch his dark brown hair. The texture is soft so much like Casey's.

Castiel closes his eyes for a brief moment, relishing the feeling of her fingers touching his hair, committing it to his memory. His eyes open to see the silly human smiling and his lip twitches upwards, slightly but enough for her to see. "You're leaving aren't you?" She asks softly her mind still fuzzy and the world around her seems to be humming louder and louder.

"I am sorry." He says his voice a gravely texture and the angel presses his two fingers to her forehead.

* * *

_Three months later._

The angel stands outside her apartment, his hands in his trench coat, his eyes carefully watching as she opens the front door and strolls down the sidewalk heading for work. She is dressed in a bulky white sweater and a pair of black leggings looking comfortable but chic at the same time. He begins walking, a little behind her, his eyes glued to the dark hair. He begins to wonder what her plans for the day are.

After erasing her memories of meeting the Winchester's he comes back to the place he once used to call home. It would seem that the spell Balthazar placed on him could have been lifted at anytime but only he could do it. For the week the angel had been a dog, he never truly wanted anything else until the moment her life was in danger.

He learns that she is back in school to get a degree as a vet assistant and has been helping her friend Madie at her private practice. The dark circles under her eyes, the pale sickly skin, and exhausted body is no longer present but now replaced with a bright smile that shines warmth on the earth like that of the sun. He can't help but crack a smile when she shuffles through her purse and pulls out a bag of snacks ranging from granola bars to little candies and hands the beggar the zip-lock bag. The man sends her a grin, showing his three missing teeth, and thanks her for her kindness.

He turns around and begins walking away, this has to be the last time. He can't visit her anymore. The angel gently touches his chest where his hosts heart lies, a slight pang of sadness begins to spread through his blood. He can't deny that he'll miss her, the way she sometimes snorts when she laughs or the way she is so absorbed easily into her shows that she is yelling at the television screen, everything little quirk about her is irresistible

The angel takes one last look at the retreating figure, and knows that he will always treasure the memories he had of her.

* * *

**Hi everyone so I hope you liked the little one-shot. I may just do one-shot stories before I do a lengthy story again (it works better with my schedule to just do a one chapter short story) **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
